


do you wanna touch me (oh yeah)

by danisjamie



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Bly Manor, Canon Compliant, F/F, Lesbians, One Shot, Smut, damie - Freeform, damie's first time, moonflower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisjamie/pseuds/danisjamie
Summary: what i imagine happened after jamie's monologue aka their first timeliterally just smut you're welcome
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	do you wanna touch me (oh yeah)

“It’s where all its beauty lies you know? In the mortality of the thing.” Jamie finished, looking Dani in the eye with a nervous look on her face.

They’re stood somewhere on the grounds of the manor, a clearing in the woods, somewhere Jamie had chosen to take Dani tonight. Jamie had decided to fully open up and put all her cards on the table whilst Dani stared at her in awe, so keen to know absolutely everything that made Jamie who she was. She had been staring at the brunette for the entirely of her speech - transfixed, and completely entranced, listening to every word that spilled from her and taking them in carefully.

The pair stand face to face, taking in the sight of one another. Gazes wandering from eyes to lips and back up again.

That’s when, not being able to wait any longer, the blonde rests each arm on one of Jamie’s shoulders, turning to face her directly. Jamie grins so Dani takes a breath and leans in, immediately being met with Jamie’s lips and suddenly they are kissing with such ferocious want that they can’t seem to get closer to each other. One of Dani’s hands bunches a handful of Jamie’s coat while the other takes its place within her curls, and Jamie plants each hand on one of Dani’s elbows. They hold each other in this way and just kiss, appreciating the way their lips move so perfectly together. 

When they pull away briefly, Dani’s hands make their way to Jamie’s face, stroking her cheeks softly while they smile at each other shyly. Dani makes a small sound between a sigh and a moan before leaning back in to capture Jamie’s lips once again. 

Neither of them could tell how long they had been getting lost in each other when the au pair slowly pulls back, face flushed and eyes darkened with lust.

“D-Do you wanna go inside?” Dani asks, breathless, and absolutely on fire.

“Want to call it a night already Poppins?” Jamie teases with a grin, looking equally as intoxicated as the other despite the absence of any substance in their systems.

“No, but I know what I do want.” Dani whispers.

She had never felt so bold and confident before and so naturally, she decided to make the most of it. She smirks at Jamie’s widened eyes and grabs her hand, leading the way back to the house with nothing but purpose in her step. She needed this and she needed it now, more want in her than ever before.

The short walk back to the manor was quiet besides the panting breaths coming from both women. And Dani, if she’s completely honest, spent the duration of it in deep thought. She hadn’t slept with a woman before, and she was pretty convinced that’s where this was headed. She wasn’t nervous per se, just a little on edge in anticipation. 

She had never really been a lover of sex. I mean, it was okay, but it wasn’t supposed to just be okay, was it? She just didn’t see the hype, didn’t see what everybody was so thrilled about. All through college, her friends had been so obsessed with it, and she never understood. It was probably the topic of conversation that was most brought up. She spent high school and college thinking that there was something wrong with her. She had a boyfriend, and of course they had sex semi-regularly, but she never enjoyed it. It seemed like more of a chore than anything.

When she finally made peace with being attracted to women (after many, many years of pushing it down for the sake of others), she hoped and prayed that that was why sex was never ‘all that’ for her. Shortly after ending things with Edmund, she came to the conclusion that her disinterest was in fact for those reasons, and she was not ‘broken’ like she was initially worried about. After all, the thought of sharing a night of passion with a woman was something very pleasing to her, even more so when she considered the woman in question being Jamie. The thought of that with the gardener sent a shock down to her lower stomach, something of which had never happened with her ex-fiancé in all their years together. So that’s what you’re supposed to feel, she thought.

The au pair turned to look at Jamie once they got to the porch and pulled her in for a quick kiss before fumbling with her keys to unlock the front door, opening it to let the gardener in before following and locking the door back up behind them. She noticed the kitchen lights on and signalled for Jamie to keep quiet, not wanting Hannah and Owen to hear them creep up the stairs and up to Dani’s bedroom. They shed their coats and shoes and were still hand in hand when they reached her bedroom door, and Dani bit her bottom lip as she slowly pushed the door open and led Jamie inside.

Once the door was closed again, she immediately pushed Jamie against it, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and kissing her hard on the lips. She sighed into the kiss, having already missed the warmth of Jamie’s mouth against hers. Jamie let out a small moan as her back hit the wood and Dani already knew that she wanted to hear a lot more of that sound. 

Dani gasped as she felt Jamie’s slightly cool hands slip up her jumper and onto her back, and then smiled as she leaned further against the shorter woman. She felt a pair of warm lips against the side of her neck, causing her to moan softly and capture her lips in another searing kiss, and this time she let her hands roam freely. 

Jamie’s hands moved to rest on the blonde’s hips, thumbs digging into the hollows of them and making Dani whine. She slowly backed her up until they reached the bed, the back of Dani’s legs making contact and leading to her sitting down and pulling Jamie’s small form on top of her.

Now straddling Dani, Jamie was acutely aware of how fast things seemed to be going. Especially when she felt Dani’s soft fingers grab the bottom of her t-shirt before pulling it over her head and throwing it onto the floor – she wasn’t even wearing a bra.

“Dani,” 

“Hey a-are you okay?” Dani’s eyes widened, worried she had gotten carried away and maybe this wasn’t what Jamie also wanted.

“Yeah, more than.” Jamie smirked. “I just wanted to double check that you’re sure.”

Dani smiled and took a moment to look the gardener up and down – she couldn’t help it okay? Her gaze lingered hungrily at the newly exposed skin, the taut muscles of her stomach, and not to mention the small curves of her breasts, flustered at the fact they were completely on show. Jamie looked down at her and smirked knowingly.

“You’re making it very obvious that you’re fucking me with your eyes, Poppins.”

“It’d be better if it wasn’t just with my eyes.” Dani whispered innocently, but with fire in her eyes. She used her index finger to slowly and lightly trail up from Jamie’s bare stomach to the valley between her breasts. “Yes, I’m sure Jamie. As long as you are too.”

Jamie took a sharp intake of breath and grabbed the back of Dani’s head, pulling her in for another kiss while her other hand came to rest over Dani’s on her chest. She slowly moved Dani’s hand until it was resting on her left breast, letting Dani give it a light squeeze to test the water.

“Just so you know,” Dani started. “I have- I’ve never done this...with a woman before.”

“We can take it as slow as you like, love. And as soon as you want to stop, we will.” Jamie reassured, but Dani didn’t want to stop, not in the slightest.

She flipped them over so Jamie was now laying on the bed with Dani on top of her, her knees either side of Jamie’s hips. She slowly and tantalisingly removed her own jumper before leaning down, once again attaching her lips to the curly-haired brunette’s. They could feel the heat of skin on skin and it was further causing their bodies to react sensually. 

Jamie, being used to having the control in a setting like this, rolled so Dani was now beneath her. Lustful eyes looking up at her were too much to bear, so she attached her lips to Dani’s jaw and started kissing her way down to her collar bone, and further down to the au pair’s breasts.

She grasped the material of one of the cups of Dani’s bra, pulling it down and exposing a pert nipple. She wasted no time in palming it roughly, afterwards allowing herself to draw her lips around it and suck.

“Fuck.” She heard Dani whisper and grinned to herself, her hand squeezing one breast while her mouth worked at the other.

Dani’s fingers tangled in Jamie’s curly locks as she felt a hot tongue flick at one of her nipples, and fingers rolling the other between them. She had never, ever, felt this way. She was more turned on than she ever had been with anybody, and she hadn’t even been touched there yet. 

Before she knew it, she felt Jamie pressing kisses down her stomach and to the waistline of where her jeans still were. She pulled Jamie back up to her so they were face to face.

“Clothes off please.” She whispered, not being able to wait.

Jamie chuckled as she stood up and removed her jeans, leaving her in her underwear, while Dani removed her jeans and her bra. 

“Get back here.” She muttered to the gardener.

Jamie came to straddle the blonde again, leaning down to leave open mouth kisses on Dani’s lips. She felt Dani’s tongue flick against hers and moaned at the feeling. She let her hand travel down slowly, stopping briefly when she got to the waistband of Dani’s white underwear.

“Okay Poppins?” She checked once more.

“Please.” Dani moaned.

The gardener smiled as she slid her hand into Dani’s underwear for the first time, finding the woman absolutely soaked. Dani gasped at the contact.

“Fuck Dani.” 

She slowly brought her index finger down to the blonde’s entrance, collecting some of the wetness before circling her clit with it.

“Shit.” Dani breathed.

“What do you want baby?” Jamie murmured against the blonde’s lips.

“Y-Your mouth...please?” Dani asked shyly.

Jamie moaned at the idea of tasting the women laying down before her, as well as at the notion of Dani being so open with what she wanted to try.

She slowly planted kisses down Dani’s body, eventually getting to her underwear and removing it swiftly. After searching for Dani’s eyes for the last time to get permission, she spread her legs open and her breath caught in her throat from seeing Dani so open, slick and ready for her.

Her mouth inched down to Dani’s sex, hovering over it before breathing cool air against it.

“Jamie please.” She heard from above, and she smiled to herself before taking her first lick and moaning at the taste.

“Shit.” Dani gasped at the feeling of the soft, wet tongue on her.

Jamie carried on her ministrations, taking experimental licks and eventually finding a rhythm that Dani seemed to enjoy. Her tongue flicked softly over Dani’s clit, occasionally taking it into her mouth and sucking gently.

“Oh my god Jamie.” Dani moaned.

It turned out that Dani was quite vocal in the bedroom, something that was news to even the blonde herself. She had never felt like this during sex, she really had been missing out.

Yep. I’m definitely gay, she decided.

She couldn’t think much about this though as she felt a finger rest against her entrance. She raised moved her hips towards it, and Jamie finally pushed all the way in, mouth still working at her clit.

“M-more.” Dani whimpered, needing to feel more.

So, Jamie slipped a second finger inside her and started moving, tongue gaining more speed as she did so.

She could hear Dani’s moans getting louder and more frequent so she sucked her clit into her mouth, tongue still flicking over it at the same time.

“Oh FUCK. Just like that Jamie.” Dani cried. “Y-you’re gonna make me come.”

Jamie sped her fingers up, curling them up to stroke at her g spot, and she felt Dani tighten around her.

Other hand reaching up to roll a hard nipple between her fingers, she sped her motions up even more and felt Dani tremble beneath her. She let out a loud cry as she came undone, Jamie lapping up all of what Dani had to give her.

“I’m coming! Oh my god fuckkkkk!” She shouted and Jamie moaned against her as she helped her through her release.

When Dani finally relaxed, breath heavy, Jamie made her way back up and cradled her face between her hands. The blonde pulled her in for a long kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on the gardener’s lips.

“Good?” Jamie smirked.

“Are you fucking kidding?” Dani smiled. “N-nobody’s ever made me... before.”

“Come? Blimey Poppins, you had no issue with saying that word a few minutes ago.” The gardener grinned, teasing, causing Dani to let out a light laugh and pull her in for another soft kiss.

The kiss got deeper, both women sighing into it, and Dani once again rolled over so Jamie was underneath her.

“Your turn.” She said, biting her lip, her eyes lingering on Jamie’s exposed chest.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Poppins.” 

“Believe me Jamie, I really, really want to.” Dani smiled shyly. “Let me make you feel good.” She whispered and trailed a hand down from between Jamie’s breasts to the top of her underwear.

Jamie sucked in a breath sharply, “Okay...” she whispered.

Dani bit her lip as she tucked her hand inside the other woman’s underwear, slowly pushing them downwards until her fingers were met with wetness.

“W-was, is that from me?” Dani muttered in awe at how wet she had gotten the brunette.

“All from you.” Jamie smiled. “You just have that effect on me.”

Dani blushed but found that seeing the physical effects she had on the gardener made her more confident with what she was about to do. She found Jamie’s swollen clit quite easily, and gently rubbed her fingers over it a few times, watching Jamie and her reactions to the touch.

“God Dani...” Jamie sighed.

With that, Dani withdrew her hand, smirked at Jamie’s resulting whimper and removed her underwear altogether before placing her hand back between Jamie’s legs.

She slid her fingers through her folds gently, working her up before putting the attention back onto Jamie’s clit. She rubbed over it, gaining speed and pressure as Jamie’s reactions got louder.  
“Dani baby, c-can you, ah, can you go inside?” Jamie breathed and groaned loudly upon feeling two of Dani’s long fingers go inside of her.

“Jesus christ Dani yesssss.” She moaned.

Dani was now pumping two fingers inside the brunette, curling them every so often, whilst her other hand carried on its motions on her clit. Jamie found that both sensations at the same time had her right at the edge of release in no time.

She felt the speed increase even more and she let out a loud cry as she tightened and then came around Dani’s fingers, dripping all over her hand. Dani carried on fucking her through her orgasm and only stopped once Jamie’s moans and convulsing had subsided. She withdrew her hand and cuddled up next to Jamie on the bed, head in her chest.

“Are you sure that was your first time with a woman?” Jamie asked, still breathless.

“Y-yeah.” Dani replied nervously. “Was it okay?”

“Poppins do you even need to ask that?” 

Dani giggled and nuzzled into Jamie’s neck, taking a deep breath. Both women lay there until sleep overtook them both, and both of them slept better than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by a joan jett song on amelia's jamie playlist


End file.
